Narcisistas
by Nandinhabaka-chan
Summary: Ser vaidoso é uma coisa muito ruim? Porque se for eu estou perdido." Link POV. FIC YAOI! Você foi avisado! :D Não gosta, não leia! :D


Olá pra todos o/

Bem, estou postando minha 1ª fic e de zelda, por isso, sejam legais ok?

Ah, alias, essa fic é yaoi, ou seja, dois garotos lindos se pegando de uma forma nada inocente. Não gosta, não leia! E me poupe dos reviews desagradáveis sim?

Fic Dark Link e Link

Não, a série Zelda não é minha. Coitado do Myamoto se fosse!

Outra coisa. Meu beta foi o word, por isso, não liguem se o português foi assassinado... :D

Até e boa leitura o/

* * *

Narcisistas

Ser vaidoso é uma coisa muito ruim? Porque se for eu estou perdido. Era o que eu pensava e ainda penso. Desde que aquela loucura toda acabou e eu derrotei Ganon, eu acho que vou piscar e acordar de um sonho louco. Acho que nada foi real. Eu só sonhei que era o grande herói. Não há mau nisso não é? Sonhar é tão bom.

Entretanto, quando saio nas ruas, as pessoas me olham diferente, com um respeito e admiração que eu, um garoto da floresta, nunca sonhei em receber. Então eu percebo que foi real. Eu estava lá e lutei com um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. Mas só isso não foi capaz de me convencer. Não no inicio. Foi _ele_. Talvez uma última magia, a última vingança daquele porco maldito. Por quê, se não for, como pode? Se tudo aquilo não foi coisa da minha cabeça, tenho certeza que eu o matei. Me lembro perfeitamente dele, e como foi difícil chegar até aquela droga de sala. E mais que tudo, _eu sei _que eu o matei. Então por que? Por que eu vejo os olhos dele nas sombras? Eles estão ali, brilhando, como duas chamas, vivas, que me queimam por dentro.

Todavia, quando eu estava começando acreditar que não estava maluco, _ele_ veio e me tirou essa certeza. Já estava de noite. A luz da lua entrava pela janela do meu quarto e o deixava claro, numa penumbra suave. Eu estava quase cochilando quando ele se mexeu. Quase não enxerguei o movimento, devido ao meu estado sonolento, mas vi ele se levantando no meio das sombras. Eu sempre o via me observando daquele canto escuro do meu quarto, o único lugar que quase nunca batia sol. Ele sempre ficava lá, em silêncio, me olhando e eu simplesmente o ignorava. Com o tempo, me acostumei com aqueles olhos, vermelhos incandescentes, me seguindo pelo quarto. Mas voltemos a cena daquela noite. Ele se levantou, e caminhou lentamente até minha cama, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Imediatamente fiquei alerta. Dele eu podia esperar tudo. Dele eu esperava tudo. Menos aquilo.

Ele tocou meus cabelos gentilmente, descendo a mão até meu rosto e o acariciando de forma suave. Passeou com o polegar delicadamente sobre meus lábios, se curvou um pouco e colou a sua boca na minha. Passou a língua pelos meus lábios e os mordeu de leve. Sem que eu pudesse perceber, já estava correspondendo. Passei meus braços pela sua nuca e ficamos lá, nos beijando, até ele me empurrar na cama e fazer as coisas mais impensáveis e vergonhosas de toda minha vida. Não me lembro de muita coisa. Mas me lembro do seu toque, do seu cheiro, dos seus beijos e das suas palavras obscenas sussurradas a meia voz. Me lembro de gemer e gritar o nome dele. E me lembro também de acordar sozinho. Me lembro de o procurar naquele canto do quarto e ele não estar lá. Ele tinha ido. Ele simplesmente tinha pegado o que queria e ido embora.

Já tinha passado muito tempo depois daquilo, mas eu ainda me lembrava. Foram dias e dias sem uma noticia ou um bilhete. Só a espera vaga e tola de que ele voltaria. E então, mais por habito do que esperança, olhei para o canto mergulhado na escuridão. Lá estava ele. Os olhos como duas brasas ardentes que nunca se apagavam. Brilhando no canto escuro do meu quarto. Seu olhar era furioso mesclado com confusão. Me perguntou o que eu fiz com ele. Que tipo de feitiço ou praga eu havia jogado para que ele se prendesse a mim desse jeito. Ele disse que por impulso ele foi parar ali, naquele lugar coberto de sombras, só para me observar e ver se essa fome, se esse desejo que ele sentia passava. Diz ele que só aumentou. Até chagar no ponto de me tomar aquela noite. Ele tentou me esquecer. Fez de tudo e não conseguiu. E ele queria que eu tirasse o feitiço. Claro que ele não falou desse modo. Ele foi cruel, sarcástico. Tudo que eu consegui foi colocar uma máscara de indiferença e sentir meu coração rasgar, pedaço por pedaço. No fim do seu discurso vil, eu simplesmente disse que não tinha feitiço algum e o mandei ir embora. Me rosto podia estar neutro mas minha voz me traiu. Saiu tremula e machucada. E naqueles olhos de fogo, que eu aprendi a amar em tão pouco tempo, eu vi o ódio. Eu vi a confusão e finalmente eu vi o cansaço. Ele desistia de lutar contra o que sentia. Ele me puxou para um abraço forte e disse que não queria ter que ir embora. Que queria ficar. Engraçado. O meu lado mais negro, mais maligno, triste porque me magoou e eu o mandei embora. Eu falei com ele que estava tudo bem, que poderia ficar. Por Nayru! Como eu me entregava fácil!. Mas quando ele me beijou de forma desesperada, quase louca, eu me senti feliz. Como há muito não me sentia. E o que ele disse depois daquele beijo me fez ver uma coisa:

- Como posso ser tão idiota ao ponto de amar tanto a mim mesmo?

Foi ai que eu reparei. Eu não era vaidoso. Nem nunca fui. Eu era e sou um maldito narcisista. Ambos somos. Porque somos Link e Dark Link. Um único ser dividido em dois. Somos um e amamos completa e totalmente um ao outro. Somos dois malditos narcisistas. Ah! Mas como é bom ser narcisista nos braços dele!

* * *

Ok, não adianta me perguntar o que foi essa fic, porque nem eu sei.

A única coisa que eu lembro foi estar trocando de roupa quando meu pai falou que ia pegar o correio. Dai lembrei do significado de narsismo e foi o.o

Ficou curtinha mas foi de coração! :3

Dedico essa loucura pra Raissa, parceira de yaoi e lemon forevá!

Ao meu pai pelo correio... (O_o?)

E a Nanda(Nãããão. Não sou eu :B)! pela cruzadinha na aula de literatura em que estava escrita a palavra que deu origem a essa fic!! =D

Apesar de que, ela nunca vai ler isso aqui o.o

Bem, é só! Sei que talvez seja bobagem mas...

Mandem reviews!!

Ja ne o/


End file.
